


PAS SEUL

by Bennie_Courleciel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie_Courleciel/pseuds/Bennie_Courleciel
Summary: À chaque fois, il faisait le même vœu : ne pas être seul





	PAS SEUL

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Не один](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538596) by [DevilSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSoul/pseuds/DevilSoul), [fandom_Kylux_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016). 



Ben avait de souvenirs vagues de sa petite enfance. Les caresses de sa mère, affectueuses mais brèves. Les bras de son père, prudents mais forts. Les longs poils doux qui le réchauffaient parfois la nuit, et un grognement drôle et bas à la place d’une berceuse. Mais après, il y eut moins de sons et de caresses. Ben commença à comprendre le monde autour de lui. À réaliser ce qui était quoi. Avec la connaissance, vint l’autonomie. Et avec elle, la solitude. Les adultes le prenaient moins souvent dans les bras. Lui consacraient moins de temps, le laissant avec une nounou ou tout seul avec ses jouets. À ces instants, Ben avait froid. Avait de la peine. Et seule, une voix dans sa tête lui répétait qu’il n’était pas seul. Qu’ils existent, ceux pour qui il comptait vraiment. Il fallait juste attendre un peu.

Ben avait cinq ans lorsqu’une énième nounou quitta précipitamment son service à la maison de Solo-Organa. Cela lui était égal. La Force ne voulait pas toujours lui obéir. Des impulsions et des éclairs. Une vraie magie. Il suffisait de la faire jouer, et ses parents étaient là, comme par magie justement. Ben tâchait de la faire jouer le plus souvent possible, autant que ses forces et sa concentration le lui permettaient.

Mais au lieu de retrouver la main forte de son père sur son épaule ou l’étreinte de sa mère toujours occupée, il fut envoyé à l’école de Luke. Ben pensa que son oncle allait devenir son ami. Sa famille. Qu’il pouvait combler ce vide qui le dévastait à l’intérieur. Qu’il allait le délivrer de ces murmures bas dans sa tête, lui montrer le droit chemin, lui expliquer que faire avec des sentiments qui lui déchiraient l’âme en deux. Mais Luke n’avait pas autant besoin de son neveu que Ben en avait de son oncle. Des soucis de son école, d’autres padawans et l’absence des connaissances dont Ben avait besoin. Pas un seul conseil clair. Des énigmes, des entrainements et des interminables méditations.

Assis au bord d’un ravin près de l’ancien temple Jedi, Ben fêta son sixième anniversaire et fit le vœu de ne plus jamais sentir tout cela.

_Ne pas être seul._

Il se le répéta plusieurs fois cette nuit, les yeux rivés vers le ciel étoilé.

_Ne pas être seul._

La queue lumineuse d’une comète passa au loin, très au loin. Une extase d’enfant. Un espoir s’installant au fond de son cœur.

_Ne pas être seul._

Ce devint son mantra pour de longues années. Des années de solitude et de quête. De douleur et de son acceptation.

Et même lorsque Ben Solo mourut et Kylo Ren prit sa place, une seule chose resta inchangée. Il ne garda ni les souvenirs, ni le nom, ni les relations et sentiments d’antan. Juste cette phrase. Ce vœu qui devint une partie de lui.

_Ne pas être seul._

Une minuscule étincelle qui permit au phénix de renaître de ses cendres.

La voix sourde de son enfance prit chaire. Le Suprême leader Snoke ne chercha pas à devenir plus proche de lui. Un maître et son apprenti. Ce fut tout. Mais à la différence de Luke, il tâchait sinon de répondre, du moins de le guider et d’expliquer. Snoke s’attela à la tâche. Mais il ne put combler ce vide intérieur béant d’obscurité qui grandissait de jour en jour. Kylo en devenait fou. Il croyait que le temps lui était compté. Et il enrageait. Ni les livres, ni son maître, ni les anciens artéfacts que les chevaliers de Ren retrouvaient, ne lui apportaient pas de réponse. Kylo avait si peur de ne plus avoir de temps. Il ne savait même pas ce qu’il deviendrait lorsque le vide noir aurait débordé de son cœur. Prendrait-il sa raison, le transformant en chaos, en une tornade pure et incontrôlable, sans volonté ni pensées ?

_Ne pas être seul._

Il le répétait de plus en plus souvent. Avant de se coucher. Avant une bataille. Avant le début d’un nouveau jour à bord d’un nouveau vaisseau. Il le répétait se tenant débout devant des baies d’observation géantes, les yeux plongés dans le vide intersidéral infini.

_Ne pas être seul._

Le trou noir s’agrandissait. Allait-il l’engloutir tout entier s’il laissait l’obscurité se propager plus loin, au plus profond de lui ? Cela arriverait-il lorsque la raison l’aurait quitté ? Allait-il absorber toute la lumière de l’Univers ?

_Ne pas être seul._

Son vingt-quatrième anniversaire.

Un nouveau départ et une vie complétement différente. Une mission dans l’Espace Sauvage : une forêt en pleine nuit et les crépitements d’un feu de camp. Les chevaliers de Ren près de lui. Fatigués, pansant leurs blessures, mais vivants. Kylo se coucha le dernier parmi les corps enveloppés dans de larges vêtements noirs. Leurs pensées, leur seule présence apaisaient sa colère grandissante et sa haine de lui-même. Ils n’étaient pas sa famille, ni ses amis. Mais quelque chose qui lui appartenait sans partage.

Vingt-quatrième anniversaire.

_Ne pas être seul._

Une étoile filante dans le ciel au-dessus de la forêt. Une longue queue étincelante et un sourire perdu de Kylo. S’il perdait l’espoir, il se perdrait lui-même.

_Ne pas être seul._

Les panneaux métalliques des couloirs du _Finalizer_ , brillants et froids. Un uniforme noir, sans un pli. Un maintien parfait. Et des cheveux roux. Comme un flash. Comme une étincelle éblouissante au milieu d’un noir absolu. Kylo tressaillit, de façon presque imperceptible. Il essaya de respirer. Il ne se rappelait pas de ce qu’il avait dit au général. Peut-être que ce n’étaient pas les mots les plus justes. Kylo ne le savait pas. Il partit aussi vite qu’il le put. Pour la première fois, les ténèbres dans sa poitrine s’animèrent vraiment. Elles pulsaient en écrasant ses entrailles. Elles serraient dans un étau son cœur battant la chamade. Ça lui fit tellement mal. Mais ce fut si… vivant. Si bon.

_Ne pas être seul._

Pour la première fois, ces mots n’apportèrent pas de paix habituelle.

Plus aucune faiblesse. Une respiration égale, des phrases sèches, un minimum de contacts. Des dégâts matériels comme des dommages collatéraux en cas de mauvaises nouvelles. Le temps lui manquait à nouveau. Les ténèbres se taisaient, mais continuaient de l’envelopper un peu plus tous les jours.

_Ne pas être seul._

_Ne pas être seul._

_Ne pas être seul._

Le casque ôté, tels des milliers de barrières. Un élan de tout casser. Détruire. Fouler aux pieds. Humilier. Mais au lieu de cela, de l’étonnement dans les yeux bleus. Le gel qui glaça les bords déchirés, et recula. Sans les joindre, ni les déchiqueter en lambeaux. Même s’il le voulait, Kylo était incapable de se rappeler de quoi parlait Hux avant de partir. Il ne fit que regarder. La première fois sans le masque. Les yeux dans les yeux. Il s'avéra que ses yeux avaient jusque-là fixé le mauvais abysse. Il existait un vide plus profond et plus froid.

_Ne pas être seul._

Son mantra divisé en deux.

_Ne pas être seul._

Son vingt-neuvième anniversaire.

Le même froid dans les yeux d’en face, qui le fit frissonner. Pas d’ombre d’une moquerie sur le visage. Une main lui tendant un petit paquet. Personne ne savait. Personne ne devait savoir. Comment ? Pas le droit de refuser. Sans un mot de trop. Un paquet dans ses mains et le couloir vide. À l’intérieur, des gants en cuir souple. Coupe sophistiquée, taille parfaite. Une excitation incompréhensible s'installant dans le cœur.

_Ne pas être seul._

Attendre la nuit pendant deux éternités.

_Ne pas être seul._

Demander l’accès aux quartiers d’un autre.

La porte ouverte.

_Ne pas être seul._

Faible lueur des étoiles dans un hublot panoramique.

_Ne pas être seul._

Un regard fatigué et un soupir inaudible. Un pas en avant comme des millions de chemins menant à cette seconde précise. Les hurlements sourds du vide intérieur.

_Ne pas être seul._

La respiration chaude près de la joue. Des murmures bas remplissant la tête d’une légèreté enivrante. Des lèvres chaudes frôlant ses propres lèvres.

_Ne pas être seul._

La respiration saccadée. Des gémissements doux. Un sentiment d’équilibre. La Force coulant dans ses veines, à travers un corps de nouveau comblé. L’obscurité reculante. Un cœur battant très fort, libéré de l’emprise des ténèbres visqueuses.

_Ne pas être seul._

Un lit pour deux. Une couverture. Tout près et si loin. Pas de honte. Mais si inhabituel.

_Ne pas être seul._

Les mots dits à voix haute et une main chaude sur le dos.

_Ne pas être seul._

Un éclair éblouissant et une queue fine disparaissant dans le ciel étoilé.

_Ne pas être seul._

Une étreinte qui valait la peine d’attendre et de croire toutes ces années.

Il n’est pas seul. Plus maintenant.


End file.
